My little miracle
by Glowstix-Junky
Summary: Janto mpreg. Because there aren't a lot of stories like this and i feel like there should be more.


Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood. The only thing own here is the right to write smutty fan fictions at my own will.

Ianto was 9 months pregnant with Jack's baby. His belly stuck out as if he had swallowed a watermelon. His lover had been pleasantly surprised when they had discovered the news.

FLASHBACK

Ianto rolled over in the bed, his eyes heavy with sleep. A sharp pain shot through his lower back and the young man grimaced. Seemingly able to sense his lovers pain, Jack awoke and mumbled sleepily,

"Baby? You okay?". The Welshman smiled and leaned over, giving Jack a kiss on the nose.

"I'm just sore from last night". He smiled as he recalled the feeling of Jacks skin on his and how they seemed to become one person even if only for a moment.

"Mmmm..." Jack mumbled falling asleep again. Ianto smiled at his sleepy lover and slowly got up being mindful of his back. He winced at the sharp pain that once again stabbed through him. Slowly, he made his way down the hallway of his apartment and went to the kitchen. He began to brew a pot of extra strong coffee and put his culinary skills to work, making blueberry waffles, coffee, fruit and juice. Despite practically living on fast food and take-out, Ianto was one hell of a cook.

About fifteen minutes later, Jack emerged from the bedroom, wearing nothing but a sheet that had been dragged off the bed.

"Ianto?" he mumbled still half asleep. The brunette man stumbled over the sheet and hugged his boyfriend from behind.

"Cuffe?" he mumbled. "Yes Jack, coffee" Ianto giggled. The Welshman turned around and handed Jack a fresh cup of coffee. Ianto smelled something burning and flew to the stove where the waffles were cooking. He barley managed to save the breakfast food before it burned.

"I'm going to shower before we head to work", the younger man said before placing a plate of waffles in front of the American and heading into the bathroom. Jack drowned his waffles in syrup and chowed down.

In the bathroom, Ianto stripped out of his PJ pants and turned on the shower. Climbing inside he kept an ear open for his nosy boyfriend in case he decided to make a surprise appearance. Hearing no sign of the other man, he squirted shampoo into his hand and massaged it through his hair. Ianto hummed softly to himself as he showered. Suddenly he felt another pair of hands on his scalp. Ianto jumped and lost his footing. As a result he slipped on the soapy floor, frightened by the appearance of Jack.

"Oh baby I'm sorry!" the other man panicked. Ianto had been knocked out cold by the impact and Jack was panicking. 'Gotta get to Owen!' was Jacks first thought.

Shutting off the water and grabbing a towel he managed to dry them both off and get them dressed in record time. He gently placed his lover in the passenger seat in the SUV and buckled him in. The immortal man turned on his sirens and probably broke a few speed records in the race to get to the Hub on the other side of Cardiff. For Jack time was moving too slow. He didn't care if he got arrested for _slightly_ reckless driving, all that mattered was getting his lover to Owen.

Finally they arrived at the Hub and Jack practically kicked down the door to the fake information desk that Ianto normally managed. He used his Torchwood ID to open the Hubs door and raced down the stairs with his lover carried bridal style.

"OWEN!" Jack screamed to the young man.

"Jack?" Gwen called out from behind a stack of boxes. The brunette woman poked her head out and saw Ianto just starting to wake up in Jacks arms.

"J..J..Jack?" the welsh asked. "Ianto?!" Jack forced out, overjoyed that his lover was awake.

"All this shouting and running about, whats going on?" Owen muttered climbing the stairs that lead to his section of the Hub. "Jack I'm fine" Ianto insisted trying to escape Jacks iron grip.

"Owen, Ianto slipped and was knocked out for at least 20 minutes. I need a full body scan to check that he's okay" Jack insisted, covering the other mans mouth to silence his protests. Owen sighed and nodded In his med bays direction.

"Well come on then" he mumbled. Jack followed Owen never once loosening his grip on his boyfriend, who tried in vain to escape his grip but to no avail.

"Put him there" Owen pointed to his examination table as he put on his lab coat that was covered in colorful buttons. Ianto had given up on his struggling and just sat there with a pout on his face that mad him look even cuter than he already was.

Owen started his full body scanner using a hand held scanner that they had acquired from an alien that they had captured. "Jack I'm fine, really. I just slipped and fell". Jack just stroked Ianto's hair and said "Be quiet and let the nice doctor do his job".

Ianto stuck his tongue out at Jack and went back to pouting. Owen's eyes suddenly widened when he reached Ianto's abdomen and he dropped the scanner on the ground. "..Jack...I need to speak with you privately". Jack nodded and lead Owen to his office. Ianto tried to follow but was blocked by Gwen and Tosh. "There's a reason for this I'm sure" Tosh tried to comfort Ianto.

"Jack theres no easy way to say this so I'll just come out and say it: Ianto's, well Ianto's...pregnant" Owen stuttered out. Jack fell back into his chair, "Pregnant?"

CIFFHANGER: How will Ianto take the news? How will Jack take the news? Will Torchwood ever be the same again? Find out in chapter two!


End file.
